


Repeating the Act

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, sir!kink, slightly kinky, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @deansdirtywhore, origianlly on tumblr.<br/>Based on this imagine: Imagine waking up to the feeling of John’s beard scratching your neck and his cock against your ass while he pulls you against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansdirtywhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/gifts).



“Mornin’ princess…” You woke to a low voice rumbling behind you, his rough beard tracing the soft curve of your neck, sending your nerves into high gear as it gently scratched the smooth skin covering it.

“Good morning to you to, Winchester.” You smiled warmly and closed your eyes, taking in the welcome sensation of waking up with John Winchester in your bed.

He pulled you closer to his body, your back against his firm chest, salt and pepper hair soft against you. You had been with men before, but never one this mature. Softness was the last thing you felt against you ass however, the hard cock he had buried in you the night before was now pushing against the thin fabric of your panties. You let out a soft hum at the memory of events of the preceding night. Finally John Winchester had taken you in his arms and fucked you silly. 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” John asked, his warm breath grazing your neck, making you break out in goose pimples.

“Oh, just remembering last night…” You giggled as you said it. John gave you a squeeze, letting out a low groan in response. “Remembering you finally kissing me and your big, strong hands all over my body…” His breathing intensified, “remembering your lips and tongue all over me…” John’s hands traveled up your body from your hips, cupping your exposed breasts, you felt his hardness twitch at your words, “remembering that big, hard cock deep inside me…”

“Talking like that to a Winchester might get you in trouble, girl…” John groaned in your ear, his voice low and dark with lust just as he had the night before when attraction had awoken the animal instinct in him.

“Well, I’m counting on it…” You teased as his lips kissed their way from your ear and down your neck, biting at your tender skin.

“Just, don’t say I didn’t warn you, Y/N…” John lifted his broad frame from the mattress and you in response laid down on your back. He loomed over you, soulful hazel eyes meeting yours, “what did I do to deserve this, princess?”

“You saved my ass from a vamp a while back, remember?” You teased, “should have rewarded you a long time ago, Winchester…”

John leaned down, his lips meeting yours; you melted into a deep, needful kiss. It felt like you’d known his lips your whole life. Like he was the only man you’d ever felt passionate towards, and yet you knew that before last night that feeling hadn’t existed. You had wanted him, sure, but neither of you had made the move. For six long months all there had been was hunting and diners and trips with the boys. But last night, after you shared a few glasses of whiskey in your motel room after both his sons had gone to bed, he had finally made a move and you had been more than happy to go along with it. He was just your type and apparently you were his despite you not being much older than his oldest son. Lust and passion had you naked and wrapped up in each other’s arms on the bed in no time; grasping and tugging at each other in a frantic attempt to be as close to each other as possible. When you’d fallen asleep in his warm embrace, spent and satisfied, you had been the happiest girl in the world. John Winchester had fucked you and marked your body in love bites.

“God you’re perfect, baby…” John mumbled as he crept under the covers, and you felt the anticipation build in the pit of your stomach for what was to come. You felt him hook his rough, calloused fingers under the delicate fabric of your panties and peel them off your body. You spread your legs wide open once he had managed to get them all the way down, inviting him in.

You felt him kiss the inside of your thigh, his beard brushing the smooth skin in the process, making you gasp and arch your back at the sensation. You groaned in frustration as he upon finally reaching your sex skipped it all together and started kissing his way down your other thigh. He was such a tease. Was he really going to make you beg for it?

“John… Please…” You pleaded at the middle-aged man between your thighs. You heard him chuckle under the covers before he finally let his tongue slowly slide from your slick opening all the way up to your throbbing clit.

Even though it had been less than twelve hours since he’d eaten you out last, it felt as if you’d waited your entire life for John Winchester’s mouth on your sex. His expert tongue circled the knot of nerves between your legs as if he’d been born to provide you this one service. Gently at first, before his tongue became greedy and intense, as if he couldn’t get enough. You felt your heart race in your chest as he brought you closer to release. He surely was an expert.

“God… John!” You screamed out his name and he took it as his cue to let two big fingers slide into your dripping wet pussy. Panting, you felt it wash over you as skilled fingers found that special spot inside of you, fucking you with them as he ate you out and you came screaming out his name.

John crept back up your body, meeting your lips in a deep kiss as you came back down from your mind-blowing orgasm. You felt his raging erection grazing your wet folds, teasing at what was to come. You felt yourself wanting him to bury his member deep inside you yet again and you moaned into his lips.

“Tell me what you want, princess.” His words were firm and demanding, as he looked you deep in the eyes.

“I want your cock John…” Your lust made your words thick and needy, “I need you to fuck me John…”

He wasn’t hard to beg and as soon as you’d managed to get the words out he guided his thick, perfect cock into you, making your walls clench at the added girth. You moaned in unison as he bottomed out, filling you to the brim. You took hold of his shoulders as he started rocking in and out of you, slowly, letting you adapt to his size.

“You’re so tight…” John moaned before he dipped his head, taking one perky nipple into his mouth, licking and biting it gently as you rolled your head back in pleasure.

His speed and intensity increased, and you knew your next release wouldn’t be far off. You didn’t know what he could possibly do to make you feel any better before he took hold of your legs and placed your ankles on his shoulders, causing his cock to perfectly hit your g-spot, as his fingers had before. You screamed in ecstasy as his thrusts reached new heights of force. A few thrusts were all you needed to reach orgasm again and harder than ever. You felt your walls contracting around him and John groaned in reply, shooting his hot seed into you.

You collapsed into each other on the bed of your motel room, trying to catch your breaths.

“Let’s never stop doing this…” John’s low voice ended the post coital silence.

“I second that motion,” you smiled at him, “but for now we should move it to the shower.”

He smiled at you and opened his moth to respond, but was rudely interrupted. Your door was attacked by a banging fist and out of response you reached for your gun.

“Hey! Y/N! Open up! Dad’s missing!” Dean’s panicked voice pierced the door.

“Well, shit.” John sighed, “I guess I’ve gotta deal with that first…”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where part one left off. 
> 
> You sneak into the bathroom, leaving John to deal with the frantic Dean banging on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally on tumblr: http://winchesterswoonathon.tumblr.com/post/143885018439/repeating-the-act-part-two

“Hey! Y/N! Open up! Dad’s missing!” Dean’s panicked voice pierced the door.

 

“Well, shit.” John sighed reaching for his boxers, “I guess I’ve gotta deal with that first…”

 

He had barely gotten the words out before Dean banged on the door again, and you heard John curse under his breath. You leapt into the bathroom in all your naked glory, leaving John to deal with the frantic Dean on the other side of the door. There was absolutely no way you’d stay for that conversation freshly fucked and with love bites trailing your neck. Your bare feet on the cold bathroom tiles had you shivering and you had to concentrate to be still enough to listen in on the conversation between father and son unfolding in the next room.

 

“Dad?” Dean’s voice, clearly puzzled now, rung out as you heard the door open. “What the hell?” You could only imagine the ideas racing through his mind at the sight of his father, in his underwear, in your room.

 

“Dean,” John kept his voice low, you pressed your ear against the thin door, “there’s no need for panic, I’m fine.”

 

“Clearly…” Dean’s voice had gotten tight. Was it from disappointment or anger? “How long has this been going on, dad?”

 

“Relax, Dean.” John warned, “Nothing’s been going on. It was just something that happened last night.”

 

“Son of a bitch! Come on, she’s pretty much my age dad… She’s my friend for God’s sake!” Dean yelled, anger it was then…

 

Your heart sank, you hadn’t given much thought to how you hooking up with their dad would affect your relationship Sam and Dean.

 

“You watch your tone with me, Dean!” John responded, his voice now thick with anger.

 

“How about you keep your hands off girls young enough to be your daughter?!” Dean yelled, and you were happy you didn’t have to witness his anger up close.

 

“Don’t you turn your back on me after saying that shit! Dean!” John yelled and the next thing you knew the sound of the door slamming shut filled the room.

 

Slowly you creaked the bathroom door open, daring to pop your head out to see which side of the door Dean had slammed it shut from. The sight that met you made your stomach tie; John Winchester sat heavy on the bed, his face in his hands. Did he suddenly realize sleeping with you was a horrible idea? Your mind raced. Did he regret it?

 

“John?” You tried to sound calm and relaxed, but you couldn’t hide the shakiness of your voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He looked up at you, “I should have handled that better… I shouldn’t have raised my voice at him.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” You offered John a crooked smile.

 

“I guess he will,” John sighed, “it’s just… He doesn’t get to keep a lot of friends, this life sees to that, and now I’ve gone and slept with the best friend he’s had in years. I bet there was even a little crush going on there.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” you shrugged, “if he ever had a crush on me, it was better to nip it in the bud before it went too far. No way that was in the cards, my eye always wandered to you John. And he’ll soon realize I’m still here if he wants to keep my friendship, it might just be awkward as hell to begin with.”

 

“I guess you’re right, princess.” John smiled up at you, “I just wish I’d had the chance to tell him another way.”

 

“I get that, but for now we better let him cool off for a bit.” You suggested.

 

“Were you always this smart?” John Winchester’s eyes twinkled up at you teasingly.

 

“Don’t be snarky with me, Winchester!” You warned playfully, “You might regret it.” You stuck out your tongue at him and turned, ready to hop in the shower.

 

“So much sass!” The creaking of the bed let you know he’d leapt up, and soon he was right behind you grabbing at your waist. He pulled you close, the soft skin of your back meeting his chest once again, salt and pepper hair soft against you, “And why exactly might I regret it, if I may ask?” His low, husky voice was so close to your ear that you felt chills running through you at his words, sending your senses on high alert.

 

“Maybe I’ll never fuck you again…” You teased, your heart beat quickening fast, want spreading between your legs. No chance in hell that was a real option!

 

“Oh, really?” John let his hands travel up your body, his rough hands cupping your breasts and finding your nipples rock hard. A low, wanting moan escaped your lips. “How come your body feels like your ready to get in that shower and let me do all kinds of nasty things to you then?” He made you so full of want. When it came to John Winchester you were seemingly insatiable.

 

“Fuck the sass outa me, John…” You mumbled and turned to meet his lips. Your hands reached around him, grasping at his broad back; needing him flush against your naked form. Locked into a deep, needy kiss you fumbled to help him slide out of his boxers, his impressive member springing free, rock hard against you.

 

You somehow made it over the shower without falling over and soon John had the water running. You got in and John was right behind you, drinking in the sight of you. His eyes tracing every curve of your body made you feel so wanted, so sexy. You needed to feel him in you again, even though less than thirty minutes had passed since you last fucked. How was he doing this to you? Warm water embraced you as you took a stance, leaning forward, your palms hard against the tile wall. You felt John lazily sliding a hand down your body from the shoulder, resting it for a moment on the soft curve of your hip and then out of nowhere a sharp, soft slap hit your butt, causing the water to ricochet off of you.

 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed merely at the surprise, he hadn’t used much force.

 

“You okay, princess? Still feeling sassy?” He groaned behind you, fisting his growing cock.

 

“I’m good,” you purred, “still a little sassy though, you got a cure for that Winchester?”

 

You heard him groan again and before you knew it his hand had smacked down on the same cheek again, harder this time, making you gasp. The sting of his hand lingered on your body, hot and sharp, making the want pool between your legs. You waited for the next blow, clenching in anticipation.

 

“Relax, sweetheart…” John’s breathing had gotten heavy, a throaty quality to his husky voice, “I won’t give you another with you clenched up like that.”

 

You did as he ordered, taking a deep breath before relaxing your body. Your heart raced, as you heard him breathing behind you, as you waited for the sweet sting of his palm. It hit and your breath hitched! The hardest one yet and it had hit your other cheek, untouched up until that moment. You relaxed, wanting more, wanting him to leave his mark on you. You didn’t have to wait long and his hand dropped fast and hard causing you to yelp in pleasure-pain. John leaned over you, pressing his lips to your ear, his beard scratching the back of your neck.

 

“You’re a fast learner, baby.” He said, his low, rough voice making you break out in goose bumps.

 

John let his hands travel south, reaching between you thighs, his fingers slipping between your folds grazing your clit. You moaned out his name as he rubbed soft circles around it, teasing you further. He let his thumb slip into your ready hole, opening you up for him.

 

“Fuck me, John…” You begged him, ready to have him fill you up again.

 

“Ask nicely first…” He demanded.

 

“Pleeease…” You moaned, wanting your release.

 

“Please what?” He leaned closer to you, the tremble of his voice resonating between the tile walls.

 

“Please, sir…” You purred, getting even more turned on, yet wondering how that was even possible.

 

“Good girl!” He exclaimed and pulled his fingers from your sex.

 

John grabbed at your hips, fingers digging into you, surely leaving your flesh white under his touch. You spread wider for him, inviting him in, and soon his big, hard cock slid into you at a slow, steady pace. Bottoming out, you heard him moan loudly behind you, before he started to move. His hard, deep thrusts made you squeal and you knew you wouldn’t last long as he hit your g-spot. He kept a slow, deep pace to begin with, but soon he picked it up making screams escape your lips at the pleasure he provided. He started crashing into you relentlessly, harder and faster than he had earlier and you felt the climax build in your core.

 

“John, I’m close…” You moaned at him, looking back to meet his eyes.

 

“Let me feel you clench around me, baby!” He exclaimed, gripping you tighter before letting one hand wander to your bum, slapping you hard one last time.

 

You didn’t need much more encouragement before you contracted around him, your walls clenching and sending him over the edge with you. You felt him twitch inside you before he filled you up. He pulled out and you felt him dipping from you, warm and sticky.

 

“Now I think you deserve some TLC.” John reached for the soap, lathering up his hands. He scrubbed your back, leaving kisses on your shoulders, making you moan at his soft touch. He let his hands travel south, reaching between you thighs, cleaning you of his spendings.

 

A few minutes more in the shower, and some fresh clothes later, you were all but ready to hit the road again. Dread filled you as you realized it was time for you to face the music, face the boys. You just hoped to God Dean had opted for making up a story rather than tell Sam the truth.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the fallout of Dean finding out be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: http://winchesterswoonathon.tumblr.com/post/144721266319/repeating-the-act-part-three

The slow, steady, breathing of the Winchester laying next to you, was keeping you awake. You stared coldly into the dark of the motel room around you, listening to his breathing and trying to copy it, hoping it would help you grow tired. You grew increasingly annoyed, not at him, but at yourself. It had never been a problem before, but now there was just too much occupying your mind. Everything was awkward and weird now. Dean had been cold and distant. Sam was dumbfounded, not clear on what had Dean pushing both you and John away, and John had been careful. For the past week he had gone back to how things had been, you bunking with Sam and John having to share with a silently fuming Dean. John was not eager to have to explain to his youngest son what had happened between you, and it was not your place to bring it up. You had had a slice of heaven with John, it had felt like the start of something great, something real. It had felt like the way things should be. It was hard to believe it had only been a night of passion and the morning after.

At some point you must have drifted into a dreamless sleep. You woke alone, the room laying empty around you. No Sam to be found. Probably gone for his morning run already. You rose, nowhere near fully rested, and shuffled towards the bathroom. Your heart sank at the pitiful view that met you in the bathroom mirror. A woman you hardly recognized stared back at you; dark circles under her hooded eyes, pale complexion, the rosy tint she usually sported gone without a trace. At least you can do something about the disheveled hair, you thought to yourself and stripped down. You turned the knob in the shower, and stuck your hand under the weak stream of water, waiting for it to warm up. The quality of the shower definitely matching the quality of motel John had chosen. Getting in, you let the warm water stream down, embracing your form, and it felt great despite the weak pressure. You let a hand rest against the tiled wall and closed your eyes. You let your head fall forward, welcoming the flash of memory it triggered. John. John’s touch, John’s kiss, John’s cock. 

In a shower much like this he’d shown you both his soft and strict side, his pure, animal passion and his loving, tender side. Sudden heat struck through you, your body reacting to the mere memory of him. You felt the want building in you, warm throbbing hitting your nethers like a bolt of lightning. You reached your free hand between your thighs, you heard his husky voice in your head, good girl… You worked your fingers over your throbbing clit, longing for release. It wasn’t the same as fucking John, not by a long shot, but it was what you had to work with. You worked harder and faster, your breath getting thick, biting your lip at the pleasure. Ready for your release you moaned out his name.

Bang!

Fuck! You wanted to scream out at your frustration as you heard the door to the motel room slam shut. Of course Sam had chosen this exact moment to come back, the idiot! There was nothing for you to do than finish your shower and get out of there.

***

A salt and burn in the south of New Mexico, that was the destination. You rode with John in his truck while the boys followed in the Impala. Music was blasting out through the open windows, which were providing some much needed wind in the heat, some of it even finding its way up your short, flowing skirt. Full-blown summer was just around the corner. Sam had just gotten out of school so there was no need for you to stay long in one place, summer vacations meant you were able to take cases all over. You stared out trough your window at the passing scenery, it had its own special kind of beauty: earth tones you’d never seen in your life, specs of green vegetation scattered sparingly around. It was a rugged kind of beauty, much like the man sitting to your left. You turned to look at him, his eyes fixed on the road, a faint smile grazing his handsome face.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You mused.

John let his eyes flash over to you for a moment, before he looked back on the road.

“Just thinkin’ this is really nice, Y/N,” John smiled, “driving through the country, nice weather, beautiful girl by my side.” 

Your cheeks flushed at his compliment, it was a nice change hearing him talk like this again, “I like it too.”

“How ‘bout we take a few days of down time after this hunt, huh?” John asked.

“I’d like that even more, a few days off to start off Sam’s vacation.” You beamed back at him, “May be good for moral, too.”

“This past week has been though,” John sighed, “just waitin’ for Dean to snap outa it, better to have a talk with Sam then you know.”

“I see that, it’s just that this waiting has me going crazy.” 

“You and me both, princess.” John let his hand find your thigh. His rough hands giving your soft, bare, flesh a little squeeze, making your heartbeat speed up in the process.

“Are you actively trying to kill me with frustration now?” You teased the older hunter at your side.

“Maybe,” he looked at you swiftly, devilish glare in his eye, “what if I told you there’s nothin’ I want more than to pull this car over right now and fuck you over the hood?”

You felt your nethers clench at his words, “Then I’d tell you people would see us.”

“A risk I’d be willing to take, if those people weren’t my boys riding in the Impala right behind us.” John hummed, “How’re you doing, princess?”

“I’m cursing you in my head, Winchester.” You replied dryly.

“Let me make it up to you then…” 

John let his hand travel north, reaching the hem of your skirt. Slowly he continued his journey upward, teasing the skin of your inner thighs with his feather-light touch. Shivers ran through you at his welcome tenderness. Upwards another few inches, and his thick fingers found your underwear. Gently he pushed past the thin fabric, reaching between your folds. John let his pointer slide up to the wanting bundle of nerves, showing you what poor replacement your own hands had truly been, he rubbed it gently and carefully, his timing perfect as always. Your breath hitched as he quickened his pace, never letting his eyes stray from the highway in front of you. How he could focus on both these tasks at once, yet still master them both so beautifully, you couldn’t fathom.

“Feels so good, John…” You moaned at him, resting your eyes on his beautiful profile.

John licked his lips, “Want to come, princess?”

“Please, John!” You pleaded, and with that he let two fingers slide into your slick channel.

You bucked your hips against him, feeling him reaching that special spot inside of you, hitting it hard as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. Feeling the pleasure build, winding the coil, you closed your eyes, taking in the feeling of the wind on your skin and the classic rock in your ears. Soon you were pushing back on him to the beat, panting as you reached the height of pleasure, and the coil snapped sending you over the edge, clenching around John’s fingers.

He pulled out and you opened your eyes to look at him, for a second his eyes met yours and he cleaned his fingers with his mouth. 

“You taste so damned good.” He groaned, “Can’t wait to eat you out again.”

“Me neither…” You hummed, remembering his skilled tongue on your clit.

“We need some alone time, huh?”

“Most definitely!” You exclaimed.

“Well, we’ll have to see to that then.” He responded, a knowing smirk hitting his lips.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes after her night out with Dean and John knows just how to make her feel all better.

Your light, seemingly dreamless, sleep was rudely and abruptly disturbed by the shrill sound of violent stirring. The sharp, unmistakable sound of metal hitting glass at full speed made you groan in agony. It was more than enough to stir you up along with the liquid cure he was preparing. You slowly sat up, your body aching, practically telling you, screaming at you, that you were a fucking idiot of a woman. Silently he handed you the glass, cool to the touch, and you accepted, a puzzled expression on your pale face.

“It’ll make you feel better,” kind, hazel eyes smiled at you, “promise.”

Liar, you thought to yourself as you looked down at the glass. He had stirred up a miniature whirlpool in the glass, and merely looking at it had you dizzy and queasy. You closed your eyes and lifted the glass to your lips. Down the hatch in two large gulps. The taste was foul, making you fight hard to keep it from coming right back up. You put the glass down on the nightstand and let yourself fall back down on the pillow. You let out a deep groan of despair.

“For a smart girl, you sure as hell make some stupid decisions, sweetheart…” He muttered from the small kitchenette table, where he’d gone to work.

“Can it old man.” You croaked in response, “I had some serious bridges to rebuild with your son, okay?” You opened your eyes slightly and looked over at him.

“And how did that work out for you?” He smirked back at you, so unbearably smug.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath

 

* * *

 

Four Johnny Reds in and he was still not talking to you, well not in any real way anyways. He muttered answers to you in two and three syllables, but that was all you were going to get seemingly. You had managed to drag Dean out to a bar, somewhat against his will, being the lesser of two evils. It was either getting drunk with you or spending the night in close quarters with Sam and John. At least with you he got to be drunk and not tip toe around his anger as not to alert his brother.

“Another?” You tried, smiling kindly at the brooding hunter at your side.

“Sure…” He muttered under his breath while doing his very best to not look at you.

You motioned to the barkeep to fill your tumblers.

“Still hell bent on not talking to me, huh?” You tried, keeping your tone light.

“Sure…” He muttered again, watching his glass get filled with whiskey as if it was the most important thing in the world.

“Come on…” You whined, starting to lose your patience with him. There was no way you were leaving this bar without having made at least some progress.

“Stop chewin’ my fuckin’ ear off! What exactly do you want from me, Y/N?!” He spat at you, turning a few heads in the process. Apparently you were not the only one losing your patience.

“I want you to talk to me, Dean. I want you to let me explain.” Your face dropped, no need keeping up the constant smiling, the cat was outa’ the bag.

“Explain what? Fuckin’ my dad?” His green eyes shone with fury, “Not sure I wanna hear you explain that…” Your face flushed, his words had hit you like a ton of bricks, and seemingly a few other patrons as well.

“That was not what I meant, and you know that idiot…” You croaked, your voice having lost its usual confidence.

“Well then what did you mean?” He glared at you, and you couldn’t decide if it was better or worse than him not looking at you at all, “Explain how you threw our entire friendship away for a fuck?”

“Dean…” You tried keeping your voice steady, but could feel the tears welling up, “It wasn’t like that.”

“Come on, what did you think was gonna happen, Y/N?” He kept his glare fixed on you.

“I didn’t really think Dean… It just sorta happened.”

“And look where that got us,” Dean downed his drink, “you guys decided to go all one night stand and ruin everything for all of us.”

“Dean… I’m so sorry we’ve made things… difficult.” You gulped, time to come clean, “But it’s not really a one night stand kinda thing.”

You held your breath in anticipation of Dean’s response. Had you just made it better? Or a hundred times worse?

“Fuck… You did it again?” Dean muttered and brought his hands up to his face, he sunk calmly into them.

“I’m sorry…” You tried again, you really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“No, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.” Dean’s tone had changed, he wasn’t barking at you anymore, but rather pleading, “But why him though? He’s my dad, and he’s like twice your age, Y/N.”

“I know Dean, his age doesn’t really matter to me. John’s just, you know… John. He gets me Dean and I get him. I really like him Dean.” Dean finally looked at you again, his expression softened a bit, “But I do truly feel bad about the entire my best friend’s dad thing…”

You drank another Johnny in silence. You weren’t really sure where the night was gonna lead you, but at least Dean was talking to you. A few drinks later he even joked and laughed. You were having fun. Staggering back to the motel Dean even decided not to protest you bunking with John instead of him.

“Just promise me something, alright?” Dean was leaning against the door of Sam’s room.

“Anything, Dean.” You muttered, fumbling with the key to John’s room.

“Tell Sam.” Dean’s voice was thick with liquor, “Tomorrow. And don’t ever talk to me about the two of you.”

“You got it.” You yawned before you staggered in and collapsed on the bed, where John was sleeping heavily.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I’m here, in your room, aren’t I? He didn’t mind all that much, he even spoke to me in more than three words, matter of fact.” It hadn’t gone half bad.  This head splitting hangover was definitely worth it.

At this, his smile warmed, you knew it had had him ridden with guilt, damaging the relationship between you and Dean.

“But,” you started and he frowned, worried about what was to come, “I might have made a tiny mistake.”

“Spit it out, girl.” His face hardened, you could only imagine the thoughts and images flashing through his mind.

You swallowed hard and continued.

“I might have promised we’d tell Sam.” You looked down at the crinkled bedding, “Today…”

“What?!” He spat, furrowing his brow.

“We have to tell Sam today. Focus on the good new John, Dean’s okay.” You tried to manage a smile through your nausea, which did seem better after John’s liquid cure.

“I’m not prepared for this, Y/N.” John sighed.

“Me neither, but it’s the right thing to do.”

John sat for a few minutes, deep in thought before he got on his feet and walked towards you. He sighed again and pulled a hand through his short locks. He stopped in front of the bed and sat down next to where you were laying. He let a hand stroke the side of your face and travel up to your hair. He pulled his hand through and kissed your forehead, his beard softly scraping your cheek in the process.

“I just hope it goes well, princess.” He said softly, “Don’t want this to have to end.”

“Me neither, John.” You closed your eyes and enjoyed the stillness of the moment.

“You feeling better?” He asked, softly stroking circles at the back of your neck.

You took a deep breath to check whether or not you were feeling okay.

“You know what,” you smiled at him, “I am.”

“A good hunter knows a thing or two about a good hangover cure, sweetheart.” He chuckled at you.

You lifted your head, meeting John in a kiss. His hand on you shoulders pulled you closer, his chest flush against yours. You let yourself sink into him, you’d missed just being alone with him and close to him so much. He felt so safe and secure, his big strong hands grabbing onto you and pulling you closer still. You wanted him to make love to you again, to feel the weight of him on you, to be one with him again.

You repositioned your body, laying down on your back, never breaking from the kiss. John followed your lead, climbing up on the bed, settling down between your legs as you spread them.

“I’ve missed this, John…” You cooed under him, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

“Me too, babe.” He groaned, and you could feel his bulge through his jeans, pushing against your sex.

You snuck your hand down between the two of you, rubbing his bulge through the rough denim. Your other hand followed, and you fumbled with his fly, desperately trying to free his cock from its constraint. He groaned as you set it free. No wonder, you thought as you imagined that big, hard cock pushing to be released. You were sure being as well endowed as John had its drawbacks. 

You stroked it gently in your hand, rock hard and velvety to the touch, your core reacting to the memory of the last time you’d been lucky enough to be up close and personal with it. John’s lips, in the meantime, had traveled south, locating that sweet spot on your neck. You squeezed him a little bit harder, but not too hard, and it earned you a encouraging groan from John. The sensation of his vibrating groan, lips and beard on your sensitive skin had you breathing heavy under him, vigorously stroking his perfect member. Soon you were both moaning in unison on the creaking motel bed, hands fumbling around to relieve yourselves of your clothes.

Naked and wrapped up in each other on the bed, you shared deep, wanting kisses. John’s expert fingers found their way to your dripping sex. Easing past your folds he rubbed gently at the little bundle of nerves he’d paid such perfect attention to in the truck. You gasped under his touch and bucked against him, and John hummed, amused at your reaction.

“You like that, sweetheart?” He growled in your ear, making you whimper at the low timber of his voice.

“Feels so good, John…” You moaned, arching your back from want and pleasure.

John chuckled, and before you knew what was happening, he slipped a long, rough finger into you. With John only two knuckles in you squirmed against his hand, almost ready to come on his hand. The way he pushed your buttons, knowing exactly how to work your nethers, was almost hard to believe. As he slipped a second finger into you, you grabbed hold of his hand, the pleasure almost too much to take.

“Oh no,” he growled down at you, devilish smile hitting his perfect lips, “you’re not getting away from this one…”

He shifted his weight, and in two swift motions, he used the hand he was holding himself up with to pin your arms over your head as he let his other hand continue its work down below. You felt his fingers tight around your wrists, as he put his weight on the arm again, no doubt leaving white marks on your skin. Squirming under him, you could feel him hooking his fingers, hitting that pleasure button inside of you. Moaning hard you felt the orgasm build in you, and John gave no sign of slowing down, with speed and force he worked your clit with his thumb as he thrust his fingers in and out of you. There was no way you could hold on any longer. You let out a whimpered moan and felt your walls crashing around his fingers, coating him in your slick.

You barely had time to come down from your high before John’s cock was teasing at your entrance, ready to give you another orgasm. Half in a post orgasm trance you felt him push into you, a deep groan escaping his lips. Your still sensitive g-spot reacted to him instantly, making you tug at your arms, which were still securely pinned over your head by John’s strong hand, and John gave no indication of letting you have them back just yet. With nothing to grip to distract yourself from the pleasure, you started panting hard under him again, your second orgasm building even faster than the first. Cocking your head back, you let your eyes roll back, as you listened to the unbelievably sexy sound of John’s moans. And they were building fast, just like yours. Soon you both let go, deep throaty moans filling the quiet room which lay around you, and you clenched tight around him. John’s cock twitched inside of you, and soon he as well came hard and loud, filling you with his seed.

You lay together for a few moments, neither one of you wanting to get up and deal with your promise to Dean. But a promise was a promise, and today all the trust and friendship you’d built with Sam might go up in smoke. Best to close your eyes and enjoy the moment a little while longer…


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns he truth.

“Sam, there’s something we need to talk about.”

You’d all sat down around him as he made himself breakfast. 

“What is this? An intervention?” The youngest member of your little, makeshift family chuckled out at the sight of the three of you; his brother, his father and the friend, tutor and childhood confidante. Your expressions were grave and you were a sight to be seen. 

Actually, the idea that there was an intervention in his future wasn’t that far fetched. With Sam’s brain and eagerness to learn, his eagerness to do well in school, he was no doubt planning on applying for college when the time came, and knowing John, that was gonna be problematic. With Sam far away at some Ivy league school, it was going to be troublesome for him to keep you all safe. And John had to keep you safe; that had come to be the purpose of his life. Killing anything that could pose a threat to any one of you. Killing what had crushed the life he thought he was destined to live. Killing what had killed Mary.

“God, no,” John rushed.

“What then?” Sam chuckled teasingly, digging around in his bowl of cereal with a plastic spoon. “You guys are acting weird.”

He took the spoon to his mouth, and crunched the cereal loudly. You, John and Dean exchanged looks, no one quite sure how to come clean. It was a sensitive topic, to say the least.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit,” Dean said, suddenly standing and you couldn’t blame him, if this hadn’t directly involve you, you would bail as well, “let you three have some time to talk.”

In less than ten seconds John’s oldest son had bolted out the door, and the three of you were left alone.

“You guys are really starting to freak me out you know…” Sam’s look had gone from teasing to alarmed now, he put the spoon down and stared his father right in the eye.

“Well, it’s not really a big deal,” you started, a nervous quiver in your voice, causing Sam’s eyes to snap towards you instead, “but we kinda have something to tell you. John?” You passed the ball to John.

“Thing is,” John’s voice was just as nervous as yours, “Y/N and I have gone into a relationship… of sorts.”

Sam’s face looked like someone had just force fed him a lemon. Out of all the things he thought you might say, this looked to have been pretty far down the list, probably beneath alien abduction. It was obvious that he found it extremely uncomfortable, but aside from that his immediate reaction didn’t tell you much at all.

“Sam,” you tried, voice still a little shaky, “you okay?”

The youngest Winchester swallowed hard, before his face turned back into something remotely resembling the boy you knew.

“I mean,” he looked at you, then at his dad, “this is a… shock.”

“We get that, son,” John attempted a smile.

“How long have you been,” he searched his brain for the right word, “dating?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re dating,” you smirked, “not a lot of time for movies and flowers and shit, with the life we lead.”

“So you’re just…” he clearly didn’t want to finish that thought.

“Let’s say we’re hangin’ out,” John rushed to his aid, “and we’ve grown to have more than friendly feelings towards each other.”

“Okay, but for how long though?” Sam asked again.

“Nearing on two weeks now,” you explained.

“That explains a lot actually,” Sam said, “like how Dean’s been acting.”

“He took it,” John tried to find the right word, “hard.”

“How are you taking it, Sam?” You asked, hoping against hope he was as fine with it as he seemed.

“I mean, it’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard. And I sorta wish you wouldn’t have sprung this on me as I was eating, but…” He trailed off for a second, “You know you’re young and pretty; way out of his league right?” Sam teased and shot a smirk over at his dad, “But as long as you don’t fuck it up and ruin everything I’m okay.”

“Okay,” John scoffed, “we get it Sam. We’ll do our best to not fuck everything up. Now how about we get this show on the road? I bet Dean’s kickin’ up gravel out there.”

 

* * *

 

In less than thirty minutes you were back on the road. You couldn’t stop smiling as John drove, the two of you following the Impala this time around. It was all looking up. What a difference a day could make. Last time you’d been on the road you weren’t sure this day would ever come. Finally you had your man and no one on earth was gonna get in your way. He seemed to be enjoying the current state of affairs as well. John hummed to the music blasting from the stereo, the rough growl of his deep voice reminding you of all the reasons why you loved him. Because it was truly love. In no time at all it was so very clear. And you needed him to know.

“John?” You asked, chirp in you voice.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He stole a glance over at you, before looking back at the road.

“I love you,” you stated matter-of-factly, “just thought you wanted to know.”

With no explanation and little warning, John stepped on the brake. Luckily the road was practically deserted and no one was on your tail. He pulled over on the side of the road. The roadside dust stood like a cloud around the truck and you saw Dean and Sam speed off ahead of you, disappearing over the horizon in no time at all. 

Why had he pulled over? Was your sudden declaration of love not welcome? 

“John?” Your voice quivered.

“Think I love you too, princess,” John hadn’t looked at you yet, he kept his gaze fixed on the road.

“Really?” You took a deep breath. 

“Really,” he finally turned to you and smiled.

“You sure know how to scare a girl, huh?” You smirked playfully at him.

“Sorry, princess. Can I make it up to you?” His hazel eyes gleamed in devilish lust.

“Here?” You raised your eyebrows at him, this was a little risque, even by your standards.

“Saw an old dirt road a little while back, that should be plenty secluded,” he licked his bottom lip.

“What about the boys?” It was so typical of you to worry about the practical stuff.

“They know where to go, and by now they should know not to search us out.”

“Then back up, Winchester,” you purred, and with an excited grunt, John did as you asked.

In no time at all he had the truck parked securely down an abandoned dirt road and stepped out of the driver side. He opened the door for you.

“Get out, princess,” his eyes had gone dark with want, “time for me to finally push you up against this truck and fuck you as hard as you deserve.”

You let him lead you by the hand out of the truck, helping you jump down from the high seat. Quite the gentlemanly gesture when you thought about it, but it wouldn’t last long. Once you were out on the side of the truck John pushed you up against it, the road dust which had settled against the black side of the truck instantly made a mess of your fresh white tee shirt. You had to press your palms to the side of the hood hoping to minimize the damage, but your attempt was futile; with John’s broad frame behind you there was no way you could keep yourself from getting squished up against the dirty vehicle. John’s hands were all over you in a flash, pushing up the hem of your thin t-shirt, cupping your breasts over your bra. He teased your nipples through the lacy fabric, making you bite your lip at the sensation.

The air, now you were robbed of the cool air of the truck’s air condition system, clung to your flesh in the New Mexico heat. You were annoyed at it for only a second, before John distracted your senses further by bringing his amazingly talented mouth to your neck. He kissed and sucked your neck gently, causing goosebumps to spread down the side of your frame like wildfire. His beard scraped against you as he worked you over with his mouth, and you had no chance at keeping quiet, your sensitive skin set on sweet aching fire. You let out a loud whimpering moan and felt John’s deep chuckle adding additional vibrations to his tongue and teeth.

“You like that, huh?” He hissed in your ear, making shivers run through you, “You want me to do real bad things to you right here, on the side of the road, where anyone can drive up and watch, don’t ya, princess? You wanna take few risks with me?”

“Yes, please…” You whined in response.

“Please what?” He barked, and you were more than willing to play his game. In fact you craved it…

“Sir…” You moaned loudly, “Please, sir!”

“Okay then, baby,” John chuckled coldly in your ear, “just don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

And with that he let go that little piece of control he still had left of his primal urges. He tore your Daisy Dukes down in one raw move, pulling your panties down with them, leaving you with your bare ass hanging out where anyone could drive up and see. You felt the thrill of the moment send your juices flowing in your already dampened sex. John reached a hand between your thighs, causing you to spread your legs wider to accommodate him. He let a long, thick digit push past your folds, feeling the wetness spreading.

“Dirty girl,” he growled, “you fucking love this don’t you?”

“I do sir,” you purred in response.

You could feel his lip twitch in a wicked smile before he sought out your clit and brushed it feather light, making you gasp at the sweet torment. He adjusted his touch to the tune of your response, adding the perfect amount of pressure and speeding up. You felt the sensitive bud send electrified signals through your body making your toes curl in your Converse sneakers and your chest heave in anticipation of release. He kept his pace even and only added to the pressure given with a second finger as the muscles in your sex start to tense. You felt the coil snap, your release crashing through your entire being, your clit jumping towards his pointer as you came with a deep, desperate moan of his name. 

You gave up any attempt to stand on your own while you came down from your high. You let your body fall against the truck, leaning heavily not caring at all that your naked nethers were grey with road dust. Somewhere far away back down on earth you heard the unclasping of John’s belt, that sound ringing out to you in your reduced state as some sort of modern mating call. You braced yourself, finding firm footing again, as John took a stance behind you.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” 

“More than ready, sir,” you hummed and felt the tip of his magnificent cock tease at your dripping, exposed folds.

With full, unrelenting force he pushed into you, stretching your walls with his member. You gasped at the delicious intrusion and John decided it was time to get you all the way naked. He pulled your t-shirt over your head and arms, pushing your chest against the car making a mess of your bra as well, before he discarded it on the dirty ground. Next thing you knew your bra had met the same fate and you were as exposed as you could be with John thrusting into you, full speed, full force on the little back road. 

Soon you had use of your arms again and you pulled your bare chest off the car, your body meeting John’s as he pushed against you. And with that little adjustment to his angle his cock hit your g-spot perfectly, and you knew your next release wasn’t far off. John brought one hand up to your now naked chest, pinching a sensitive nipple between his thumb and index, as the other held your hip firmly, bringing your ass back to meet him in each well timed thrust. 

Your pussy, still bearing the aftershocks of your first orgasm, started practically humming with pleasure again. It built like a tiny storm in the pit of your belly, growing stronger with every passing second. You screamed out and John took your cue, biting down on your ear, and you felt yourself erupt, coming all over his cock. 

You heard him grunt behind you as your pussy caved in on him, and knew he wasn’t far behind you. You gave it an extra little squeeze for each time he pulled out and soon you felt the familiar feeling of John’s cock twitching inside of you before he coated your walls with one deep, throaty moan.

After pulling out, John got a clean rag from the truck and helped you clean yourself up. He scooped you up in his arms and helped you into the seat of the truck, and giving you your clothes back.

“Think I’m gonna need a change of clothes,” you giggled, looking down at the mess he’d made of your t-shirt, bra and shorts.

“Guess so,” he smiled before he found you bag and handed you a change.

You hoped the boys were smart enough not to ask you about your change of attire when you finally caught up with them.


End file.
